Scared Silly
by TwinkleTot 69
Summary: A THEROX fic that puts everyone in there place
1. I'm Home

Hey I read a lot of fanfic but I never actually write anything so here is my first one. Please read and review. Thanks  
--Samantha  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters or setting of Passions that are shown on the show.  
I also want to say thank you to BabyBlueGrl02 for many ideas in this story.  
  
Background Information: Uncle Francis Crane dies. He was well liked so everyone in town is at the funeral. Theresa left town after a huge blowout with Whitney. Theresa and Gwen were never enemies. They are best friends with Whitney until Whitney tried to sleep with Ethan and Luis. Fox left town after getting bored of the little town of Harmony. Fox and Luis were best friends, but when Fox left town they slowly lost touch. All this happens 5 or 6 years ago I am not sure yet. Uncle Crane died recently.  
  
Chapter 1 A Not So Welcome Home  
  
It was a very sad day for everyone in Harmony. Francis Crane had died a couple of days ago and today was the funeral. Everyone in Harmony was there because although he was a Crane everyone loved him. As the funeral came to an end Ethan saw a sight he thought he would never have to see again. It was Fox. He was there with some floozy. Ethan couldn't see the girl because she was wearing a black veil but he could tell who Fox was.  
  
Ethan went up to the couple and asked, "Why are you here with some floozy you picked up from wherever it is you have been?"  
  
Fox just ignored him and tried to get away from Ethan. But Ethan stops him. By now lots of people have surrounded them. The girl faints and Fox catches her right before she hits the ground. "Eve can you help me here?" Fox says.  
  
"No, Eve don't help this lowlife. He never should have come back at all." Ethan protested.  
  
"I have to help them Ethan don't be such an ass."(A/N: eve would never really say this but I feel she needs to grow a backbone.) Eve argued. "Help me get her into the church." She says to Fox. Fox picks her up and they head into Father Lonnigan's office with everyone in town wondering who this mystery woman is.  
  
Eve takes off the girl's veil and they are all shocked to see Theresa. Fox excuses himself and leaves the room to get some air. Ethan follows him and they begin arguing about why Fox suddenly came back and what he was doing with Theresa. Eve comes out and starts to shush them saying, "You to know better than to fight. Theresa's asking for you."  
  
Ethan starts to walk to wards the door when Fox says, "Not you dumbass."  
  
Fox goes into the office and sees Theresa awake. He goes to her and says, "hey, are you alright." Theresa nods her head. Everyone starts asking questions like "where've you been ?" and "how are you?"  
  
"Well I went to London, I met up with Fox, and we got married." Theresa says all in one breath.  
  
"OH MY GOD" everyone says.  
  
Luis speaks up and says, "What were you two doing in London?"  
  
Theresa speaks first. "Have you heard about the new fashion division for Crane Industries?" They all nod their heads. "well I have been running it for the past few years." Everyone is shocked to hear this.  
  
The next thing everyone knows the door bursts open.  
  
A/N: Who is at the door? What do they want? Please RR. I know that it's short but I don't want write more until I know people like it. I need some ideas. 


	2. Revelations

Long time no story I know. I just hate typing. I am sorry for the wait Again thanx to BabyBlueGrl02 for the first few chapters. On with the story  
  
Chapter 2 Surprise  
  
All of a sudden, a woman walks in with two little children in double strollers. "Mr. Crane your children are sleeping do you still want them?" She said.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Fox said. "Everyone these are our children, Lucas and Lindsay," he said motioning to the two sleeping children.  
  
"Awww, they are so cute." Everyone says.  
  
"Oh my god. Brats" Rebecca said.  
  
"If you call my children brats one more time Rebecca I will wring your neck" Theresa said  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yes really"  
  
"Theresa calm down," Fox said  
  
"Fine we need to go home anyway and put the twins to bed." Theresa explained.  
  
"Wait we need to talk this out first" Luis said before they left.  
  
"Yes lets go to the mansion." Julian said. "I want to know what my only son has been up to."  
  
Everyone leaves and heads to the mansion. They are all seated in the living room when Julian breaks the silence and says, "Now dear son, where have you and your beautiful wife been?"  
  
Theresa ignored Julian's comment and started, "Well...  
  
Flashback:  
  
Theresa got off the plane, it was a long flight. She goes to the hotel where she is staying. Two weeks later Theresa goes sightseeing. She goes to Big Ben and while looking at a brochure she bumps into a man with his back towards her. She stumbles backwards then looks at him. The man turns around and says, "Theresa?"  
  
"Fox?" Theresa asked while they smile and hug one another.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just needed to get away from Harmony. I was tired of the place."  
  
"When did you get here?" Fox asked staring at the beautiful best friend he left behind when he moved away.  
  
"A few weeks ago"  
  
"Are you staying anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah a little hotel a few blocks away."  
  
"Cool we should hang out sometime"  
  
"Yeah I would like that."  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
...I moved in a couple months later 2 years later we were married and after another 2 years we had the twins." Theresa concluded.  
  
"So how did Crane Industries come into this?" Gwen asked curiously.  
  
"Well...  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
RING RING "Fox get the phone" Theresa yelled from the kitchen of hers and Fox's apartment.  
  
"OK" Fox yelled back. "Hello?"  
  
"Fox put me on Speaker Phone" a voice came from the phone.  
  
"Yes grandfather"  
  
"Hello Theresa" Alistar said  
  
"Alistar" Theresa replied.  
  
"I am coming to see you both considering you got married without my consent." Alistar said then put the phone down  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"So you talked to him once" Ethan said interrupting the story  
  
"Let him finish" Theresa said  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Knock knock  
  
"I got it. Hello can I help you" Theresa asked when she opened the door to hers and Fox's London Penthouse.  
  
"Yes Theresa you can. Now where is my Grandson?" Alistar said  
  
"Alistar one sec. FOX." Theresa yelled.  
  
"What's wro- oh hello Grandfather." Fox said coming into the room.  
  
"Don't hey grandfather me. What were you thinking marrying Theresa?" Alistar asked  
  
"I was thinking 'I love this woman.'"  
  
"oh so now you think that you can marry anyone you want?"  
  
"yes I can."  
  
"well I see you aren't in the mood to discuss this but that is not why I am here. I need a favor." 


End file.
